hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph Tinnelly
Joseph Tinnelly was a contestant on Season 6 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 15th place. Personality Joseph is widely known as one of the most infamous contestants throughout the history of the show. Despite being a strong and passionate chef, his attitude was one of the worst in the history of the show, coming in and thinking that he knew better than Ramsay himself, as well as being very confrontational, defensive, and disrespectful towards everybody, especially Ramsay, to the point that he was not even enjoying the challenge rewards. Consequentially, his generally hostile attitude ultimately led to a sudden departure from the competition in one of the most heated conclusions in the show's history. Season 6 Episode 1 When receiving some tips from Season 5's Colleen, who said the chefs should always taste their food, Joseph sarcastically said that he hoped somebody would show him how to tie his shoelaces. After that, Ramsay introduced himself and ordered all the chefs to cook their signature dishes. Before tasting the signature dishes, Ramsay announced that for the first time ever, the Signature Dish Challenge would occur as a regular team challenge, with each contestant going head-to-head. Joseph was the third person of the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, facing up against Tennille. Before revealing his dish, he stated he was feeling like a dog who was just taken off his leash, in the fact that he was hungry for the prize, stating he wanted it and that none of the other chefs would get in his way. Then, he presented a roasted veal chop with vegetables, and while the meat was cooked perfectly, the Brussel sprouts were undercooked. When Ramsay asked him to taste the sprout, he went defensive and asked for a fork, stating that because he was not an animal, he would not eat with his bare hands. Then, he went extremely defensive, declaring war to Ramsay by saying both of them would go head-to-head without a doubt by training him in the parking lot at some point. He lost the round to Tennille, but despite that, he and his team won the challenge 3-2. The blue team was rewarded with a dinner on the Hell's Kitchen patio, where they would eat dishes from Ramsay's London West Hollywood, in Los Angeles. During the dinner, Joseph toasted to the women who were cleaning, stating they were where they should be. He continued partying with his team all night long, and the next morning, because the blue team drank too much and not studied the menu, they were slow to do their prep. During dinner service, Joseph was on the garnish station with Dave. At one point, Ramsay asked him why was Louie cooking the spinach for him, which he answered he did not know. After that, he asked Ramsay if he could cook the lamb on the garnish station, but Ramsay refused his request by telling he was looking like an idiot, but he aggressively talked back, saying that he got it, leading Jim to try and calm him down. Later, while Louie was getting kicked out, he acknowledged that Louie was lost and out of his league. After that, Ramsay told to shut down both kitchens, and while they were clearing down, he declared he never had a service like that before and that it was a complete and utter nightmare. When the teams were lined up, Robert joined the blue team, and Ramsay declared the blue team winners for serving a few entrées out, compared to the red team's zero. At elimination, Joseph and his teammates said goodbye to Robert, who was just been transferred to the red team. Episode 2 The next morning, both teams got down in the blue kitchen, where Ramsay introduced the Shrimp Cleaning Challenge. While Ramsay was explaining the challenge, Joseph declared that it was a very easy challenge and that a simple cook could do that. During the challenge, he looked over to the red team and declared they looked confused. He was the fourth person from the blue team to have his shrimps judged by Ramsay, but his performance was deemed disappointing by Ramsay as he only managed to clean 5 shrimps correctly. Despite that, his team managed to win 45-44. The blue team was rewarded with a day at Newport Beach for a lunch of seafood, shrimps and raw bar with Ramsay, and a dessert on a 40-foot mega yacht. During the reward, Joseph managed to ruin the fun by disrespecting Ramsay, saying he was not learning anything from him and that everything he was saying meant nothing. He continued by saying that he did not come to Hell's Kitchen for rewards and lunches, and that he would not take his eyes off the prize. Dave tried to calm him down, but he continued by saying that it was good to get out, but he doesn't really care. On the yacht, Joseph was the only person who did not seem to have fun, nor enjoy the moment, especially when Jim and Van were talking about how cool it was receiving tips from one of the best chefs in the world. The next day, during prep, Joseph declared that Tony was in the weeds before the service started and that he was looking like he would wet himself. During dinner service, he was on the appetizer station with Jim. Before tickets came in, Kevin, Van and him motivated themselves, and he said that he would do everything he could to work as a team and that he was fucking ready. At one point, he acknowledged Tony needed Kevin's help on the fish station because of how lost he was, and later, he made a comment on Andy's meat temperature, saying that he should check the temperature of his chicken with the thermometer located on his sleeve, as it was not looking good on him. Later, Kevin sent a raw halibut to the pass, and he suggested to cook the fish himself, not wanting to have a bad finish. He took vocal control of the fish station and asked his teammates to shut up and relax, as they were looking like chickens. After a lot of struggle in both kitchens, Ramsay ordered both teams to send shrimp cocktails to the dining room, and shut down both kitchens. While shutting down, he did not feel good about it, and declared they were looking like broken men. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay named both teams losers, and asked them to nominate two people each. Joseph was not nominated for elimination, but he was called by Ramsay to reveal the blue team's nominees. Instead of following the instructions like everybody else before him, he decided to go on the counter-attack for no apparent reason, answering that his teammates could speak for themselves as they knew who they were. Ramsay did not appreciate this answer and called him a smartass. So, Ramsay asked him the same question for the second time, but he nominated Tony and Andy without vaild reasons. Then, Ramsay called him stupid, and asked him a third time, which he answered Tony by adding that he knew why. Then, he started to confront Ramsay by revealing that they chose as a group, and there was no need to have peer pressure from anybody because they were men. Ramsay asked him if he wanted a medal, but he stood his grounds saying his teammates knew who they were and that his team chose as a group. Ramsay then walks towards him to try to get him back on earth and follow directions. Joseph started rambling about the fact that he was not a bitch, confronting fellow contestants, such as Robert, Ariel, Suzanne, and Tek, telling them to shut their fucking mouths. Joseph then takes his jacket off, throws it to the ground, and walked aggressively towards Ramsay to ask for a fight, but as he approached him, the episode ended as a cliffhanger. Episode 3 As Joseph was walking aggressively towards Ramsay to fight him, before anything would happen, two security guards stepped forward to intervene in case of any physical contact. Then, Ramsay told him the situation calmly, but he was too busy insulting Ramsay, calling him nothing but a bitch in the process. That led Ramsay to tell him he was not having any respect, and ask him to get out. He started to leave by flipping everybody off and almost missing the step on his way out, with Ramsay finishing by kicking his jacket to the side. Outside, while smoking a cigarette, Joseph gave a very insulting exit interview, saying that he did not need some "limey fucking prick" talking to him like that. He ended up by stating that any restaurant would hire him, and that they would be proud to work with him. He did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence. Ramsay's comment: "What an idiot! Total, total shame!" Nomination history Trivia *He is the second contestant to have a military background before coming to Hell's Kitchen, following Bobby (Season 4). *He is the second contestant, and the first male, to voluntarily withdraw from the competition at elimination, following Ji (Season 5). *He is the first ever member of the blue team to withdraw from the competition on their own terms. *He is the second contestant to confront Ramsay at elimination, following Keith (Season 2). *Ramsay's one-liner "I'm nobody's bitch!" became a running gag throughout the entire season, referring to his outburst. *He is the first contestant who refused to give Ramsay two nominations and responsible for the most shocking exit in the history of the show. He was also the first to try and physically fight Chef Ramsay. *He holds the record for the shortest tenure of any contestant in the history of the show whom Ramsay asked to reveal the team's nominees for elimination, only having participated in two challenges and services before quitting. *He is the second contestant whose portrait was never seen before they were burnt, following Louie (also from Season 6). *After his appearance on the show, he returned as an Executive Chef and part owner of the American Beauty Bistro, in North Massapequa, New York. Quotes *"I could really use those tips. I would hope that maybe later, they would tell me how to tie my shoelaces... I mean, come on now!" *"I just feel like a dog that has been taken off his leash. I'm hungry! I'm hungry! And I want this! And I'm gonna get this! None of them will get in my fucking way!" *"I ain't no animal, if there's a fork available, I'd like to fucking use it!" *"Do I look like a caveman? Do I eat with my fucking hands?" *(About Chef Ramsay) "Me and him, we're gonna go head to head, without a fucking doubt. I will drag him to the parking lot by his fucking jacket and stomp the fuck out of him." *"That's bullshit. I know I nailed that fucking dish. He knew it, I knew it, no fucking way." *(About Louie) "Louie's lost. He's out of his league." *"What am I learning by shooting shit? Nothing. What gets accomplished by running your mouth? Not a thing." *“They just couldn’t get it together... I mean FUCK!!” *"They can speak for themselves, they know who they are!" *"I ain't no fucking bitch, Chef. I don't give a fuck! I ain't no bitch!" *"I'M NOT NO BITCH!" *"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" *"I'm FUCKING ready!" *"Fuck that shit, dog. I ain't here for that. You want the fucking jacket? Wanna talk some shit? Let's go step outside motherfucker! I ain't here for that, dog!" *"YOU WANNA GET FUCKING ROUGH?!" *"You ain't nothing but a bitch." *"Yeah, watch the step, bitch." *(After his departure) "I don't need this or that! I don't need some limey fucking prick talk to me like that! Without skipping a beat, go back home, I'll work! Anybody would fucking hire me to work in their kitchen, and would be proud to have me there. Fuck him! Fuck him." Category:Chef Category:Season 6 Category:New Yorkers Category:Quitters Category:15th Place Category:No Nominations